


Splitting Apart

by ParadoxProphet



Category: 9 (2009)
Genre: Backstory, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-11
Updated: 2010-06-11
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxProphet/pseuds/ParadoxProphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>7 could only take 1's action for so long. It's no surprise that she would choose to leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splitting Apart

It was the middle of the day, and 7 was taking 3 and 4 down to see 2. She wasn't exactly sure about what happened, she heard some kind of crashing sound and when she went to investigate she found both of them cut badly in front of a broken window, small glass shards in their arms and legs. Even though they were only younger than 1 and 2, the elders, they acted like children. Before she could make it to the elevator, something lightly tugged her arm. She turned around to find 6 standing behind her. This surprised her, as 6 rarely ever came out of his small corner except to ramble about "the Source" with a drawing of it in hand, but he wasn't holding anything. He looked nervous, wondering if he should be bothering her at this time.

"6? What is it? Do you need something?" 7 asked.

6 just slowly nodded his head. "Have to tell you... Warn you..."

7 looked at the striped Stitchpunk with a puzzled expression. "Warn me? 6, what could you possibly need to warn me about?"

6 was hesitant, but not wanting to anger the younger Stitchpunk, spoke after a few seconds of silence. "1... 1 will hurt you..."

7 looked like she was about to laugh, thinking that 6 was just joking. "6, in case you haven't realized I'm much stronger than 1. There's no way he's going to hurt me."

"No... not like that..." he said. He walked closer to her and pointed to her chest. "Not outside... inside... 1 will hurt you on the inside..."

7 began to get annoyed. 6 was wasting her time and the twins needed help. "Look 6, I don't have time for this, okay? Whatever kind of joke this is that you're trying to pull, isn't funny. If you'll excuse me, I need to get 3 and 4 to 2." She took the twins over to the elevator and began to send it down. Just as she was getting in, she could hear 6 mumbling "Bad things... B-bad things..."

As the elevator was falling down, 7 began to think about what 6 said. What exactly had he meant by 1 hurting her on the inside? How could he even do that? Before she even knew it, the elevator had reached the bottom floor of the building. She grabbed the twins hands and began to head over to 2's workshop. But when she got there, she found a terrifying sight.

2 was on the ground defenseless. It looked as though he had been knocked over. Standing above him was 8 with a pleased look on his face. 2 was struggling to get back up. "That's enough 8." 7 heard a voice say. She looked over to the side and saw 1 walking over to the fallen elder. "I think 2 knows now what happens when he disobeys me." 8 laughed as he walked back to his leaders side.

7 was horrified. The fact that 1 would let 8 hurt 2 like that, who was much weaker, and not even care. How could he do such a thing?! She looked behind her and saw that both 3 and 4 were hiding behind her. They were just as frightened as she was, maybe even more. None of the others had noticed that they were there, so 7 remained silent, hoping that she could find the reason for him doing this. After all, there had to be a good reason, right?

1 looked down at the fellow elder, showing no remorse. "So you understand that refusing this job is not an option. Starting tomorrow, you will go out into the Emptiness and scout. And you will do it everyday. Is that clear?"

2 got back on his feet and sighed, looking back at 1 and 8. "Yes 1, I understand. But what about 5?"

"He will stay here. You are NOT to take him with you or even tell him about this! Besides, that dead weight of yours is better off here."

"Are you crazy 1?! 2 can't survive out in the Emptiness alone! It's way too dangerous in his condition!" 7 shouted out at 1, she wasn't about to let him get away with this. 3 and 4, although they were damaged, were trying to hold her back so she wouldn't attack 1.

1 turned his attention to the female Stitchpunk, her face boiling with rage. "7?! H-how long have you been standing there?!" He was confused and worried. How much of that had she seen? And what was she going to do now that she had seen it?

"Long enough to see the true side of your so-called 'leadership'!" she yelled out. "You KNOW that 2 is too old to be scouting the Emptiness, especially with a beast out there! And yet you choose to send him out there anyway! Don't you even care if he gets killed by that thing?!"

"7, you don't understand. I'm only doing this to protect y-" 1 began to speak, trying to explain his reasons.

"To protect yourself!" 7 interrupted before he had a chance to finish. "Now I know why 6 is so afraid of you! You only care about yourself and your Sanctuary!" It was obvious that 7 was so angry, that she refused to listen to anything 1 would say.

1 sighed and looked down in defeat. He knew that nothing he could do would change her mind. "Our business is finished here 8, let us leave..." he walked to the exit of the workshop with 8 following behind him. 7 glared at him as he walked out. But 1 paid no attention to the female's stare. He had ruined any chance with her, and the realization echoed over and over in his head.

The twins let 7 go once 1 and 8 had left the room. As soon as she was free, she ran over to 2. "2, are you okay?" 3 and 4 joined her, their eyes flashing at each other and 2.

2 grabbed his cane and patted 7's shoulder. "Don't worry my dear, I feel smashing! 8 didn't do that much to me. Now, what is it that you three wanted to see me for anyway?"

7 had forgotten for a moment that she had came here to get the glass out of the twins' arms and legs. "Uh...it's 3 and 4... Something happened and now they're covered in glass shards..." she explained.

2 examined both of the twins carefully for a few minutes, looking carefully at the small shards. "They'll be fine. It will only take a few minutes to remove these shards." 2 smiled.

7 released a sigh of relief. "That's good. The faster this gets done, the sooner we can go." 2 and the twins looked at her in confusion.

"Go? Go where?" 2 asked as he began to remove glass from 4's leg.

"Away from here. If that's how 1 is going to lead us, then I want no part of it. And I'm not going to leave 3 and 4 here. Besides, I know the perfect place for them. There's a library nearby that they'll love." 7 explained.

When they heard her mention the library, the twins began flashing their eyes in excitement. 2 looked at the twins, and then back at 7. "Well, when are you leaving?" he asked.

"Tonight."

\----------------------------------

The next morning, there was no sign of either 7 or the twins. They had left in the middle of night while everyone else was sleeping, and took all of their belongings with them. 5 and 8 had searched everywhere in Sanctuary with no luck. 2 had told no one of 7's plan, he refused to say anything. They were gone, and 1 knew that they weren't coming back.

"Well, if they're gone then that's that. There's no point of looking for them. The Beast probably captured them by now." 1 got up from his throne and picked up a burnt out match. He walked over to the torn up calender and began to cross off the numbers 3 and 4. When he came to the number 7, he hesitated. Although he had said that she was probably dead already, the thought was hard to believe. He raised the match and slowly crossed out 7. "Goodbye... my love..." he whispered as he returned to his throne.


End file.
